


Human Eyes and Lung

by TheSilverQueen



Series: Hannibal Anthologies [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #RaisingHell Zine, Don't copy to another site, Fannibals Raise Hell, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/pseuds/TheSilverQueen
Summary: The Hannibal version of Dr. Seuss's "Green Eggs and Ham" that no one asked for.





	Human Eyes and Lung

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for #FannibalsRaiseHell! 
> 
> I have not written poetry in almost five years, and perhaps it shows in the amount of time I spent Googling "WHAT RHYMES WITH HOUSE" like a moron. 
> 
> Also, yes, you did read that right. My AU urges are so strong that I indeed turned my attention to a poem, and specifically a Dr. Seuss poem.

I am Will. Will I am.

I do not like human eyes and lung. I do not like them, Hannibal. I do not like human eyes and lung.

I would not like them for breakfast or supper.  
I would not like them with parsley and butter.

I do not like human eyes and lung. I do not like them, Hannibal. I do not like human eyes and lung.

I would not like them in a hotel.  
I would not like them with water fresh from a well.  
I would not like them in a boat.  
I would not like them with a cabbage coat.  
I would not like them in your house.  
I would not like them with a well-fed grouse.

I do not like human eyes and lung. I do not like them, Hannibal. I do not like human eyes and lung.

I would not like them in the dark.  
I would not like them with a lark.  
I would not like them in the garden.  
I would not like them with a pardon.  
I would not like them in the rain.  
I would not like them with champagne.

I do not like human eyes and lung. I do not like them, Hannibal. I do not like human eyes and lung.

Not in a hospital! Not in an office! Not in a jail!  
Hannibal! Let me go to my stream and sail!

I do not like human eyes and lung. I do not like them, Hannibal. I do not like human eyes and lung.

Hannibal! Fine! I will take a bite,  
And you will see, you will see I’m right!

Say! I like human eyes and lung!  
I would like them for breakfast or supper.  
I would like them with parsley and butter.  
I would like them in a hotel.  
I would like them with water fresh from a well.  
I would like them in a boat.  
I would like them with a cabbage coat.  
I would like them in your house.  
I would like them with a well-fed grouse.  
I would like them in the dark.  
I would like them with a lark.  
I would like them in the garden.  
I would like them with a pardon.  
I would like them in the rain.  
I would like them with champagne.

I do like human eyes and lung. I do like them, Hannibal. I do so like human eyes and lung.

They are good, so good, you see!  
Next time they shall be on the menu for our hunting spree!

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on why I did this, click [here](http://thesilverqueenlady.tumblr.com/post/183462638979/human-eyes-and-lung). 
> 
> If you'd like to compare it to the original poem, you can find the text [here](https://www.site.uottawa.ca/~lucia/courses/2131-02/A2/trythemsource.txt).
> 
> Find me @ Telegram as TheSilverQueen : [Tumblr as thesilverqueenlady](http://thesilverqueenlady.tumblr.com) : [Twitter as silverqueenlady](https://twitter.com/silverqueenlady) : [NewTumbl as thesilverqueen](https://thesilverqueen.newtumbl.com/) : [Dreamwidth as thesilverqueenlady](https://thesilverqueenlady.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
